Fatal Atracción al fuego
by maryani-anime
Summary: La batalla de shamanes terminó y todos volvieron a sus vidas normales sin esperar que grandes noticias llegarian despues de la aparicion de una chica que cambiaria todo. Hao x Maria
1. Una nueva amiga

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, quiero decirles que es el primero que hago, en verdad espero que les guste. Para los que lo leen por primera vez, este capitulo no estaba porque creo que lo borraron pero volví a escribirlo nuevamente. DISFRUTENLO.

Disclaimer:Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, a excepción de los que yo creé.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º++º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º++º+º+ººº++ºº+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

º**UNA NUEVA AMIGAº**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que el torneo de shamanes se había cancelado, Yoh y sus amigos vivían tranquilamente esperando que el torneo se reanudara. En la escuela iban a mitad de ciclo por lo que asistían Ana, Yoh y Manta.

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño, estatura mediana, delgada, piel blanca y ojos verdes aceitunados iba viajando en el metro, llegando a la estación donde vería a su padre, un señor alto de cabello negro. Cuando éste se detuvo, las compuertas se abrieron dejando salir a las personas que viajaban dentro. Aquella chica castaña buscaba a su padre por los alrededores hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

–¡Maria! Por aquí– gritaba su padre haciendo que la chica volteará y se dirigiera hacia él .

–Hola padre, ¿como has estado?– dice la chica que respondía al nombre de Maria mientras le daba un abrazo

–Bien hija, vamos a casa, te espera una comida deliciosa–comenta el padre

–Genial–dice la castaña entusiasmada

Maria era una chica amable. Vivía con su madre, pero en ciertas ocasiones se iba a vivir con su padre, ya que ambos eran divorciados y ella tenia que viajar de un lado a otro para poder estar con ellos. Tal vez no era la mejor vida, pero ella se había acostumbrado.

–Ya llegamos– anunció su padre al mismo tiempo que salía del coche y se dirigía a abrir la puerta principal. No era una casa muy grande, pero suficiente para ellos. Tenía un hermoso jardín que contenía un camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada de la casa, contaba con sala, cocina baño y 2 recámaras como cualquier otra.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, que estaba inundada con el olor de la deliciosa comida que la chica ya casi podía saborear.

–¡Al fin!, que delicioso se ve esto– gritaba emocionada observando sus alimentos

–Me alegra que no hayas cambiado nada–decía su padre sonriente

Dicho eso, comenzarón a comer y platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

–Sabes, me gustaría que no perdieras clases por eso, mañana mismo podrás asistir a la escuela. No está muy lejos y ya envíe tu solicitud, sólo tendrás que llevarle este documento al director– dice señalando el papel que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la mesa.

–Ay papá, se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿cierto?– dice con desgano

–Ni un instante– dice para después terminar su comida y ayudar a su hija con sus cosas para el siguiente día.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. Se habían divertido bastante y Maria se había acostado temprano dejando a su padre preparando algunas cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Maria se levantó temprano y se arreglo para ir a la escuela. Comió su desayuno, se despidió de su padre y partió.

Al llegar intento buscar la oficina del director pero sin resultados, así que decidió preguntarle a dos chicos que pasaban por ahí.

–Disculpen ¿podrían decirme donde se encuentra la oficina del director?

–Claro–dice un chico bastante pequeño para su edad

–Si quieres te podemos llevar– ofrece su acompañante, un joven castaño que llevaba unos audífonos naranjas sobre su cabeza

–¿En serio?–pregunta la chica entusiasmada

–Con tal de no entrar a clases, claro–responde el castaño– por cierto, soy Yoh Asakura y mi amigo es Manta Oyamada

–Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Maria Akimoto y acabo de llegar a la ciudad justo ayer

–¿Ah sí? bueno entonces nosotros podemos ser tus primeros amigos– dice amablemente Yoh

–Suena genial– dice sonriente

Una vez se presentaron, la llevaron hacia la oficina del director. En el camino platicaron un poco empezándose a conocer. Una vez que llegaron Yoh y Manta le dieron la señal de que la esperarían afuera. La castaña se acercó y tocó un par de veces la puerta para después entrar en aquella habitación, donde encontró al director sentado en su escritorio firmando unos papeles.

–Buenos días director–saludó cortésmente aproximándose al escritorio

–Buenos días señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece?–pregunta sin dejar de firmar aquellos documentos

–Vengo a entregarle este documento para comprobar mi inscripción–dice dejando el escrito sobre su escritorio

–Tu debes ser Maria Akimoto, muy bien aquí tienes tu horario de clases, cada maestro te proporcionara el libro que necesitas de acuerdo a la materia, ¿alguna pregunta?

–No, señor–

–Muy bien, entonces puedes retirarte y bienvenida– fue lo último que dijo el director para después continuar con sus deberes.

Al salir, encontró a sus nuevos amigos recostados en el suelo. Al verla, se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron a ella.

–¿En qué salón te quedaste?– pregunta Manta entusiasmado, ella le entregó la hoja que le habían dado–¡Oye que suerte!, estamos en el mismo salón

–¿Enserio?, ¡es genial!–decia la chica entusiasmada haciendo que Yoh diera una de sus típicas risitas

Después de eso, los tres estudiantes regresaron a sus aulas para comenzar las clases. Maria estaba muy emocionada pues sabía que ese año sería distinto.

…………………………

En otro lado, más específicamente, en la casa Akimoto, el señor Osamu ºpadre de Mariaº, se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas, cuando de pronto sintió una poderosa presencia detrás suyo. Al voltear quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–Tanto tiempo son vernos–dice misteriosamente un joven de larga cabellera castaña, que se encontraba recargado en la pared.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías muerto Hao–comenta Osamu saliendo del shock comenzando a enojarse por la presencia de aquella persona

–Parece que creíste mal, ¿no lo crees?–dice Hao altaneramente

–¿A qué has venido bastardo?–pregunta un furioso Osamu

–Ya deberías saberlo

–Y tu deberías saber que no irá contigo, además ella no es un shaman, desde pequeña ah sido alejada de todo eso. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es.

–Puede ser, pero ella viene de una larga descendencia de shamanes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus habilidades despierten– menciona Hao muy seguro

–¡No te dejaré acercarte a ella!– grita muy furioso lanzando un par de cosas hacia Hao, pero antes de llegar a él, éstas se derritieron completamente.

–Es curioso, eso fue lo mismo que dijo tu anterior esposa–comenta sin dejar esa sonrisa maliciosa que tenía desde el principio

–¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

–Sólo te diré que nadie puede entrometerse en mi camino. Te daré la oportunidad de que tu mismo le digas todo, pero si la sigues alejando, no trendré más opción que eliminarte.

Dicho esto, Hao desapareció en una explosión de llamas, dejando al señor Osamu muy desconcertado. Todo ese tiempo alejándola de todo y ahora tendría que contarle la verdad. Desde ese momento, las cosas se complicarían cada vez más.

………………………………

En la escuela acababan de concluir las clases. Muchos alumnos guardaban sus cosas para salir finalmente. Yoh y Manta terminaban de tomar sus mochilas para después acercarse a su nueva amiga.

–¿Regresarás a tu casa?– pregunta Yoh colocándose a un lado

–Sí, tengo que ayudar a papá con la comida– responde Maria cerrando su mochila

–Si quieres podemos acompañarte, la tienda está de paso y necesitamos comprar algunas cosas

–Yoh…–llama Manta tratando de llamar su atención–no sabes donde está su casa

–¿Eh?–Yoh reflexiona y mira a sus amigos– tienes razón, ¿dónde es qué vives?–pregunta haciendo que ambos cayeran al estilo anime por la ingenuidad de su amigo

–Tal vez otro día–comenta la chica retomando su postura –tengo la impresión de que podrían perderse al regresar

–Ese no es problema, si nos perdiéramos Amidamaru podría encontrar el camino a casa–menciona Yoh tranquilamente.

–¿Amidamaru?–cuestiona Maria sin entender

–Es . . . es su brújula– dice rápidamente Manta haciendo que Yoh lo volteará a ver algo confundido.

–Es un nombre algo extraño para una brújula

–Si jeje, bueno ya nos vamos, adios–dice Manta saliendo rápidamente del salón casi llevando a rastras a Yoh. Una vez afuera Manta se calmó un poco.

–¡Estás loco!, no puedes decirle abiertamente lo que eres Yoh, recuerda que muchas personas no pueden ver fantasmas o espiritus–reclama el pequeño a su amigo.

–Lo sé pero … tengo la sensación de que podremos confiar en ella, ya verás que todo saldrá bien–comenta un sonriente Yoh

–Eres muy despreocupado–comenta haciendo que Yoh de una de sus típicas risas.

Más tarde, Maria llegaba a su casa. Al entrar, dejó sus cosas en uno de los sofás de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a su padre. Cuando llegó, lo encontró recargado sobre el refrigerador como si estuviera pensando seriamente, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba a un lado suyo.

–¿Papá, estás bien?–pregunta algo preocupada por su actitud

–¿Maria?–pregunta volteándola a ver–Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. Prepararé la comida de inmediato.

–Papá…

–Tranquila, sólo tengo mucho trabajo, estoy bien

Esa respuesta la dejó insatisfecha. Conocía bien a su padre y sabía que algo le ocurría, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento, hasta que él decidiera decírselo.

Después de comer, Osamu se fue a trabajar dejando a su hija sola en la casa. Al cabo de un rato, ella estaba muy aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el parque.

Cuando llegó, caminó por un buen rato hasta que divisó una banca dónde sentarse. Apenas se había acomodado, un extraño ºperroº se acerco a ella. Era muy diferente a los comunes pues era completamente negro y tenía algunos mechones rojos en su lomo y sus ojos eran igualmente rojos. Maria comenzó a acariciarlo pues, a pesar de su apariencia, le parecía muy lindo.

–Que extraño perrito, tal vez sea de algún peluquero o algo así. Sus dueños deberían estar por aquí, debería buscarlos, tal vez se haya perdido–decia mientras seguía acariciando al animal –Amiguito, yo te llevaré con tus dueños, no te preocupes–dice al mismo tiempo que se levanta y comienza a caminar.

–No es necesario– dice una voz que hace que se detenga en seco y observará a su alrededor tratando de ver a alguien, pero no había nadie.

–Muy bien, creo que empiezo a alucinar–comenta para sí misma

–No estás alucinando– vuelve a escuchar y voltea hacia donde se encontraba aquel perro–Deberías tranquilizarte porque…

–Un, Un, Un ¡PERRO QUE HABLA!– fue lo último que pudo decir la chica antes de desmayarse.

–Esto será difícil …

+º+º+º+º++º+º+º++º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º++º+º+º+º+º+º+º++++º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+++º++º+º+º+

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo del fic, esperoque les haya gustado y si es así dejen mucho reviews.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	2. Un nuevo shaman

_Hola a todos los que están leyendo está historia, queria aclarar que en un principio estaba completa pero no se que sucedio y se borraron unos capitulos de ella, éste es uno, es el segundo capitulo. Los pongo porque si es la primera vez que lo leen muchos se van a sacar de honda._

_Van a decir ¡Que rayos! si decía esto porque suguio con aquello jeje pero eso fue lo que paso, después subire los que me faltan y también con la historia._

_Por su atención… gracias._

**UN NUEVO SHAMAN**

Maria despertaba lentamente. Al abrir sus ojos por completo, se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. Por un momento recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero pensó que se había quedado dormida y que todo había sido un sueño.

Se levantó sobándose un poco la cabeza y al tratar de salir de la habitación se encontró con otro ºperroº extraño, esta vez tenía un pelaje blanco con algunos mechones azules al igual que sus ojos. La castaña se detuvo en seco al ver al animal, estaba muy sorprendida.

–Muy bien, debo tranquilizarme, relajarme y …¡¿como puedo relajarme?! Tal vez este volviéndome loca o teniendo alucinaciones, creo que me afecto el cambio de escuela–se decía así misma caminando de un lado a otro en línea recta.

–No está loca si a eso se refiere–dice el perro detrás de ella, haciendo que está le volteara a ver

–¡Tienes razón! esto es un sueño y, tú debes ser producto de mi imaginación–decía tratando de convencerse. En eso, comenzó a pellizcarse como loca uno de sus brazos y como no funcionaba se golpeaba contra la pared graciosamente.

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?–pregunta de nuevo el animal

–¿No es obvio?, intento despertarme y creo que esto puede funcionar, pero aún siendo un sueño, esto duele y mucho…

–Así sólo conseguirás matarte

–No lo haré, esto es un sueño

El animal suspiró resignado, esa chica era bastante necia para entender. Para su suerte, logró escuchar como la puerta principal era abierta, su padre acababa de llegar.

–¡Amo Osamu! ¡venga rápido, su hija está a punto de matarse!

Al escuchar tal grito, Osamu corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde se encontraba su hija. Al verla, la separo rápidamente de la pared y la sentó en su cama.

–Papá, ¿qué haces en mi sueño?–pregunta Maria sorprendiendo a su padre quién no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica.

–Cree que está soñando–comenta el animal a Osamu

–Maria escúchame bien, esto no es un sueño, estás completamente despierta y…

Osamu no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica nuevamente se había desmayado. Ella no era del tipo de chicas que se desmayaban por cualquier cosa, simplemente que ver dos veces a un perro hablar, podría sacar de honda a cualquier persona que estuviese completamente cuerda, sumando a eso los tremendos golpes que se había propinado para según ella despertarse.

Unas horas más tarde, Osamu se encontraba en la sala, leía un libro en espera de que su hija despertará. La castaña comenzaba a volver en sí, se encontraba recostada en el sillón cubierta por una manta. Empezaba a levantarse lentamente dándose cuenta que en el sillón de al lado, su padre leía tranquilamente.

–¿Papá?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?–pregunta acercándose a su padre

–Bueno, después de golpearte como una maniática, te desmayaste–dice Osamu cerrando su libro y colocándolo en la mesita.

–Eso explica por que me duele tanto la cabeza

–Y sólo es el principio

–¿De qué hablas?–pregunta algo confundida ante el comentario de su padre

–Escucha, tengo que hablar de algo contigo. Es un asunto familiar, pero primero debo preguntarte, ¿sabes lo que es un shaman?–pregunta seriamente

–¿Shaman? si, lo eh leído en algunos libro pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

–Pues verás, la razón por la que tu madre y yo nos separamos, fue porque no nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada, y no podíamos hacerlo porque… teníamos que alejarte de la familia. Maria tú eres … eres un shaman–dice finalmente observando a su hija

–¿Un shaman? , ya papá enserio, ¿qué ibas a decirme?–dice aún sin creerle

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Vienes de una larga descendencia de shamanes en la familia. Cuando me casé con tu madre, pensé que todo iría bien, que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada, pero me equivoqué. Tus abuelos maternos quisieron entrenarte y como tus padres, nos negamos completamente porque queríamos una vida normal para ti; sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera, pero no contábamos con él.

–¿ÉL?–pregunta curiosamente tratando de asimilar lo que su padre le decía

–Hao Asakura, un shaman lleno de odio hacia la humanidad, es un ser muy poderoso.

–¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

–Verás, nuestros antepasados de hace 500 años fueron aliados de Hao. Habían sido ayudados por él anteriormente y le juraron lealtad, sin embargo, uno de los descendientes estaba enamorado de una chica normal y eso no le parecía bien. Hao terminó asesinando al joven y traicionando a toda la familia. Varios trataron de matarlo, pero ninguno tuvo éxito y …antes de irse, dijó que aún le debíamos un favor y que en su próxima reencarnación tomaría al último descendiente de la familia como su aliado–contaba muy seriamente

–¿Y supongo que debo ser yo?–pregunta a lo que su padre responde hacintiendo con la cabeza –Muy bien, esto ah rebasado la escala de lo extraño además, ¿cómo puede ser que ese tipo pueda reencarnar? es algo imposible, ¿no?–pregunta mirando fijamente a su padre y antes que hablará –No, mejor no me lo digas será mejor no saberlo. Pero… espera, dijiste que su nombre era …

–Hao Asakura–continúa Osamu– ¿Por qué?

–Hoy en la escuela conocí a un chico de nombre Yoh Asakura, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

–Mejor te explicaré lo demás mañana, ya es muy tarde y tendrás escuela, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa–Dice Osamu dejando a Maria con muchas dudas, ¿por qué no le había contestado?, se preguntaba Maria. Claro que no era lo único que se cuestionaba, sin embargo le preocupaba la actitud de su padre. Sin más que decir, regresó a su habitación para tratar de dormir, seguramente había sido el día más extraño de toda su corta vida y aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir …

Cerca de la media noche, el ambiente en el cuarto de Maria comenzaba a sentirse más calurosos de lo normal. Fue ascendiendo hasta que logró despertarla, estaba más que abochornada de tanto calor. Se levantó aproximándose a la ventana, tal vez si la habría podría sentir algo del aire fresco.

Una vez que lo hizó, regresó a su cama pero justo antes de acostarse alcanzó a ver una sombra extraña cerca de la ventana, como aún estaba adormilada, se talló un poco los ojos y volvió a observar, pero aún podía verla. Comenzó a asustarse y rápidamente se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta pero al tocar la perilla soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. La perilla estaba demasiado caliente como para poder abrir la puerta.

–No podrás abrir esa puerta–dice una vos varonil haciendo que Maria regresará su vista hacia aquella ventana logrando ver a un chico de su edad que extrañamente tenía un gran parecido a Yoh.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?– pregunta desafiante

–Ya deberías saber quién soy además, sólo eh venido a decirte que necesito que te vuelvas un shaman muy fuerte y, a darte un regalo–dice Hao acercándose a la chica

–¿Un regalo?–pregunta Maria dando algunas pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared. Hao se acercó a ella hasta que quedó completamente acorralada, la miró un momento a los ojos y después aproximo su rostro al de ella hasta unir por completo sus labios. En ese momento no podía comprender lo que sucedía, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir como una extraña energía inundaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando Hao se alejó de ella, está cayó al suelo quedando sentada y recargando sus brazos sobre el suelo.

–Te eh brindado una parte de mi poder, disfrútalo quieres– Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer al salir por la ventana de aquella habitación. Maria estaba más confundida que nunca, de verdad que ese día había sido el más extraño de su vida. Pensó en decírselo a su padre en ese instante pero decidió hablar con él por la tarde, así que regresó a su cama para poder dormir un poco, sin embargo después de aquella escena no logró dormir muy bien aquella noche pues despertaba cada hora debido a todas sus dudas, preocupaciones y demás.

A la mañana siguiente, Maria se levantó como de costumbre y despidiéndose de su padre, partió a la escuela. Osamu había notado algo diferente en su hija, pero no le dio mucha importancia,pues con todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, era casi un milagro que no estuviera con los loqueros.

–¡Terry!¡Nieva! necesito un favor–llama Osamu a sus espiritus

–¿Qué necesita señor?

–Quisiera que averiguarán quién es ese tal Yoh Asakura y qué tiene que ver con Hao–explica amablemente

–Está bien, regresaremos por la tarde– dicen para luego desaparecer por completo

–Tengo la impresión de que esto se va a complicar cada vez más– dice Osamu dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

………………………

Mientras, Yoh, Manta y Ana iban camino a la escuela. La última venía quejándose del desayuno que Yoh le había preparado pues pensaba que lo había comido lo suficiente.

–Acaso piensas dejar con hambre a tu futura esposa–reclamaba la rubia

–Vamos Ana, yo creo que estuvo bien– se excusaba Yoh

–Claro que no, vengo con el 20% de mi estómago vacío

–Después de lo que comió ¿todavía tiene hambre?– susurraba para sí Manta

–¿Qué dijiste Manta?–pregunta con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo.

–Na-Nada Anita– repondía nerviosamente mientras pensaba en como era que lo había escuchado.

En eso, Ana se detuvo frente a una tienda donde vendían pan. Cuando Yoh y Manta se percataron, se detuvieron un momento a esperarla.

–Compraré algo, ustedes adelántense– dice secamente. Los dos chicos la obedecieron y siguieron su camino. Ana los observaba y ya que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se alejó de la tienda entrando a un callejón cercano. Siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a un cubo de basura.

–Sé que nos han estado siguiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieren?–pregunta la chica con seriedad

–Primero dinos, ¿quién eres tú?– preguntan un par de espíritus apareciendo frente a ella

–Yo soy Ana la sacerdotisa y futura esposa de Yoh Asakura

–Entonces debemos hablar contigo, somos de la familia Akimoto–contesta uno

–¿Akimoto? …muy bien, entonces ¿de qué quieren hablar? …

Yoh y Manta estaban llegando a la escuela. Ana se estaba tardando pero no creían necesario ir a buscarla. En eso escucharon una voz conocida que los llamaba a lo lejos. Al ver de dónde provenía la voz, descubrieron a Maria corriendo hacia ellos.

–¡Hola chicos!– saludaba la recién llegada

–Hola– contestan ambos

–¿Quién es ella?–pregunta Ana que ya se encontraba detrás de ellos dándoles un buen susto

–¿¡Ana!?, ¿cuándo fue que llegaste?–pregunta Yoh pero Ana lo ignora mirando a Maria

–E-Ella es Maria Akimoto, es nueva en la escuela– contesta Manta nervioso

–¿Akimoto? … yo soy Ana Kyouyama futura esposa de Yoh–comenta Ana sorprendiendo totalmente a Maria.

–¡QUÉ!–pregunta atónita la castaña con los ojos como plato– tú y tú son…

–Es sorprendente, ¿cierto?, yo reaccione así cuando lo supe–comenta Manta calmando a la chica

–¿Ah sí? no lo dudo

Después de esa revelación, todos se fueron a su respectivo salón para comenzar con las clases. Todo era bastante ºnormalº por la mañana, clases normales, escuela normal, maestros normales, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse de nuevo a sus hogares. Los amigos se reunían para regresar juntos, otros alumnos se quedaban a hacer el aseo y algunos más regresaban solos, tal era el caso de Maria.

Ella regresaba tranquilamente a su casa. Al llegar, encontró a su padre preparando la comida, así que dejó sus cosas en la sala y regresó para hablar con él.

–¿Papá?

–Maria, que bueno que llegaste, la comida está casi lista–dice su padre con entusiasmo

–Si, que bueno–comenta sin interés alguno. Al darse cuenta, Osamu apaga la estufa y lleva a su hija hasta la mesa.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?– pregunta algo preocupado

–Bueno es que yo…anoche, conocí a Hao–dice finalmente

–¿¡Qué!?–pregunta sorprendido –¿pero cómo, habló contigo?

–Sí, algo así. Anoche entró a mi habitación y me dijo que me convirtierá en un shaman muy fuerte, después de eso creo que medio algo de su energía o eso creo.

–¿Energía? ese maldito, ¿pero en qué estará pensando?

–Papá, quiero que me expliques bien todo éste asunto, porque aún tengo muchas dudas y si sigo así creo que voy a reventar.

–Esta bien, tengo que decirte que …

En ese momento, los dos animales que Maria había visto anteriormente, aparecieron frente a ellos.

–Señor, hemos averiguado lo que nos pidió–dicen ambos

–¿Los conoces?–pregunta Maria

–Eh sí, con los espíritus de la familia Akimoto. La de color blanco es Nieva un espíritu de hielo y el otro es Terry un espíritu de fuego. Ambos han estado en la familia desde hace muchos años.

–¿Espíritus?, pero si puedo verlos perfectamente bien

–Claro, esa es la primera cualidad de un shaman. Sólo nosotros y las personas de buen corazón pueden verlos– explica Osamu para después continuar– por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que averiguaron?

–Primeramente Yoh y Hao son hermanos gemelos– dice Terry sorprendiendo a los presentes

–Yoh es, por así decirlo, como su otra mitad. Al parecer, cuando renació, su alma se dividió en dos. Yoh creció alejado de su hermano y se convirtió en un shaman muy fuerte, de hecho, llegó a luchar contra Hao y al parecer lo derrotó.

–¿Yoh es un shaman?–pregunta bastante sorprendida –eso no lo esperaba

–Señor, ya sabe lo que se tiene que hacer– comenta Nieva

–Tienes razón. Maria tendrás que comenzar un entrenamiento como shaman

–¿Cómo shaman?, pero eso es lo que Hao quiere

–Sí, pero es la única opción, no podemos ocultarnos para toda la vida y si te llegará a molestar, quisiéra que por lo menos te pudieras defender. Al menos, tu amigopodría ayudarte con eso.

– Si y ¿cómo quieres que le diga?, hola Yoh acabó de descubrir que soy un shaman como tú y me encantaría que me ayudarás y, oh por cierto tu hermano gemelo maligno está tras de mi–dice sarcásticamente la castaña

–No me refería a eso. Tal vez si comenzarás con una buena explicación, pero no se te ocurra mencionar lo de Hao.

–¿Y eso porqué?

–¿Enserio quieres que te lo repita?–pregunta el padre levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. La verdad era que razones sobraban para lo que había preguntado la chica.

Maria siguió a su padre hasta la cocina, dónde siguió explicándole muchas cosas, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a su trabajo, dejandola sola de nuevo.

Más tarde, recordó que Yoh y Manta siempre regresaban por la tarde a una tienda de comestibles a unas cuantas calles de dónde ella vivía, así que decidió dar una vuelta por si acaso lograba encontrarlos.

Cuando llegó, los busco por un momento pero sin resultados y término sentándose en una banca que se encontraba cerca de la entrada a la tienda. Eso le daría una vista perfecta y vería a sus amigos si se acercaban.

Y eso hizo, espero durante casi una hora hasta que por fin logró verlos y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

–¡Yoh! ¡Manta!– escucharon ambos chicos y al voltear, vieron a Maria acercándose.

–Mira, es Maria. Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?– pregunta Manta una vez que la chica estaba frente a ellos.

–Bueno, la verdad es que los estaba esperando, en especial a Yoh

–¿A mí?–pregunta el chico señalándose a sí mismo. Maria se limitó a asentir con la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Iré a comprar las cosas, nos vemos en un rato de acuerdo–dice Manta entrando a la tienda y dejando a los otros dos solos.

–¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Bueno yo…

Maria le contó todo lo que había sucedido, claro que exceptuando lo de Hao tal y como lo había dicho su padre, pero ella fue la que término sorprendida, pues él ni siquiera había pestañeado con lo que le había contado. Era como si fuera algo normal en su vida.

–Con que fue eso lo que paso–comenta Yoh pensando–Entonces está bien, claro que me gustaría ayudarte, pero necesito decirle a Ana. Ella planea todos mis entrenamientos y necesitaría convencerla.

–¿Ana también es un shaman?– pregunta sorprendida

–No, ella es una sacerdotisa y la persona que me entrena, primero debes saber que no son nada sencillos

–Nada de esto lo ah sido…

–Ya regresé, había algo de gente–dice Manta interrumpiendo.

–Manta, ¿qué crees?, ella también es un shaman–dice Yoh abiertamente

–¿Enserio? nunca lo habría imaginado–comenta alegremente

–Manta tú…

–Él puede ver a los espíritus, es una persona muy confiable–dice Yoh

–Ya veo

–Bueno, creo que debemos irnos o Ana se enfadará con nosotros–dice Manta intentando despedirse

–Tranquila, hablaré con ella–comenta Yoh antes de que ambos chicos se fueran, dejando a Maria más tranquila.

=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´Final del capítulo =´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=´=

Espero les haya gustado. Bueno cuidense mucho y gracias por sus reviews.


	3. NOs veremos pronto

Hola a todos, bueno éste es el último capitulo que no tenía jeje ahora ya podré subir la historia normalmente, bueno de antemano agradezco a todos los que lo lean y sobretodo a los que han dejado lindos reviews.

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO**

Después de esa pequeña conversación, tanto Maria como Yoh y Manta partieron hacia sus respectivos hogares. Los ultimo's platicaban muy amenamente de regresoa la casa Asakura. Al entrar, sus rostros emocionados cambiaron a un semblante lleno de miedo. Ana se encontraba frente a ellos, con un rostro no muy amigable a su vista.

–¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto inútiles?!– grito la rubia colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, causando que a ambos chicos se les herizara la piel.

–Es que… había mucha gente– intentaba excusarse Yoh.

–Es cierto– confirmaba Manta

–Es major que dejen sus pretextos y se apuren con la comida, lo menos que pueden hacer ahora es una comida deliciosa o de lo contrario mañana limpiaran toda la casa 20 veces ¡Entendieron! – fue lo ultimo que dijo Ana antes de regresar a su habitación. Ambos chicos no tuvieron más opción que hacer lo que les había ordenado, tal vez podrían hablar con ella durante la cena.

Al día siguiente, Maria se levantó muy temprano, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su padre para llevarla a la escuela simplemente se despidio y salio como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigos. Minutos después sedio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado temprano, así que sólo entró al salón y espero su llegada.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Yoh y Manta hicieron aparicion saludando a Maria como siempre.

–Hola chicos, buenos días– Saluda sonriente a sus recien llegados amigos

–Te tengo buenas noticias–menciona Yoh tomando asiento junto con Manta

–¿Enserio?–

–Sí, pero con ciertas condiciones– Al escuchar eso, la castaña volteo hacia atras encontrando a Ana con una expresion bastante seria en su rostro – Yoh me contó tu situación y la verdad no tengo la obligación de hacerlo, pero gracias a que ellos ofrecieron hacer todo lo que les diga sin queja alguna.–Esto hizo que la castaña mirara a sus amigos con agradeciemiento, pero antes de quepudiera decir algo Ana continuo– Ya que el entrenamiento será para ti, durante tu entrenamiento tendrás que vivir con nosotros y como pago, les ayudarás con las actividades del hogar.

–Bueno, creo que eso es justo– dice Maria

–Que bueno que el entrenamiento empezará en vacaciones, aún tendremos algo de tiempo libre– menciona Yoh con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

–De verdad que no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo siempre…

Desde aquel día, el tiempo transcurrio muy rápido. Los días se convertian en semanas y las semanas en meses, mientras esto ocurria Manta, Yoh y Maria se llevaban cada vez major. El primer ciclo escolar término, dando paso a las vacaciones de verano.

En la casa Asakura, Manta corría con emocón hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

–¡Yoh! ¡mira esto! Es una carta de Lyserg

–¿Qué? ¿enserio?– decía el castaño bajando los audifonos que llevaba puestos y tomando la carta para despues abrirla– Es genial, dice que vendrá a visitarnos éste fin de semana.

–Que bien–gritaba Manta con alegria

–Amo Yoh, que gusto que el joven Lyserg nos visite, no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo– dice el recién aparecido Amidamaru

–Tienes razón, ¡ya sé! Invitemos a los demás a venir a pasar aquí las vacaciones

–Es una excelente idea Yoh

–¿No se olvidan de algo?– menciona Amidamaru dejando dudosos a los dos chicos–La señorita Ana

–Tienes razón, hay que pedirle permiso– dice Yoh con desgano

–Esa es la parte dificil

Después de reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad, ambos chicos fueron a buscar a aquella persona que les complicaba la vida con todas esas actividades extras. La encontraron descansando mirando la television, titubearon un poco pero finalmente entraron a la habitacion.

–Anita…– dijo Yoh que aún se encontraba cerca de la puerta

–¿Qué quieren? Estoy viendo la tele– dice con tono neutral

–¿Podríamos invitar a nuestros amigos a que pasen aquí las vacaciones? Es que llegó una carta de Lyserg y vendrá a visitarnos el fin de semana …

–Esta bien

–Y queria invitar a todos los demás para reunirnos y…

–¡Yoh!– grita Ana llamando la atención del chico– ya dije que sí

–¿Enserio? Gracias Ana– agradecen ambos castaños que salen felizmente de la habitación. Tal vez eso había sido muy sencillo, pero la verdad era que Ana también los extrañaba y tenia ganas de verlos nuevamente.

Casi al instante Mantacomenzó a llamar a todos sus amigos, a Horo y su hermana Pilica, Len y su hermana Jun, Ryu, Tamao y por supuesto Chocolove. Lamentablemente éste ultimo no podría asistir, pues estaba en medio de una gira contando chistes en fiestas, bares y demás, era una lástima, pero que se podía hacer. Por ultimo llamaron a Maria para ponerse de acuerdo en el lugar donde se encontrarian, pues ella no sabía llegar ala casa de los Asakura y finalmente optaron por verse frente a una tienda que, casualmente eradonde los tres compraban todo lo que se necesitara para la comida.

Al día siguiente, Maria preparaba sus maletas, su padre había aceptadola condición de Ana. Empacó todo lo que creyó necesario, ademáas de un par de sables que su padre le había dado, en verdad no sabía para que los utilizaria, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaria.

Cuando finalmente término, se despidio de su padre y se encamino hacia el lugar acordado. Unos metros antes de llegar, logró divisar a sus amigos que la saludaban a lo lejos indicandole que ya estaba ahí.

–Ya era hora– comenta Manta graciosamente haciendo que Yoh soltara una de sus tipicas risas.

–Lo siento– se disculpa la chica haciendo un par de reverencias, mientras Terry y Nieva aparecian a su ladollamando la atención de Yoh.

–Así que ellos son tus espiritus acompañantes

–Sí, ella es Nieva y él es Terry– dice señalando a cada uno.

–Hola, mi espiritu y amigo se llama Amidamaru– dice mientras el mencionado aparecia saludando amablemente a Maria.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, partieron hacia la casa de Yoh. El lugar no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Al entrar, la castaña quedo maravillada, nunca habia visto una casa tan grande y tan bonita como la de Yoh, era sorprendente que un chico como él pudiera vivir en una casa como ésa.

Ambos chicos la guiaron hasta donde sería su cuarto y una vez acomodada se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron a Ana.

El resto del día se la pasaron dandole un recorrido por la casa a la castaña y cumpliendocon todas las actividades que cierta rubia tenia preparado para ellos. Después de todo, nadie se quedaba en la casa sin dar algo a cambio, pero lamentablemente Manta e Yoh estaban más que involucrados.

–El fin de semana llegarán unos viejos amigos, seguro que te agradarán–decía Yoh tranquilamente mientras terminaba su tazón de arroz.

–Cierto, seguramente tú también les caerás muy bien– comenta Manta

–Sí, eso espero– dice con cierta inseguridad tomando un poco de té para finalmente terminar con su cena.

–Muy bien– se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta no sin antes dejar los trastes que había utilizado en el lavabo– Me voy a dormir, recojan los trastes y no olviden que su entrenamiento comenzara dentro de dos días, es mejor que vayan preparandose-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Terminando de cenar se dedicaron a limpiar toda la cocina para después irse a descansar, pues seguramente les esperaban días bastantes pesados contando con las condiciones de Ana.


	4. Viviendo en la casa Asakura

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, bueno primero que nada lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y por un momento me olvide completamente del fic, pero ahora aquí ya tengo la continuación de esta digamos extraña aventura o por lo menos parte del comienzo.

Espero que les guste.

+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+º VIVIENDO EN LA CASA ASAKURA**º +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

Tamao y Maria se fueron a prepar la comida mientras los demás conversaban. Se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que iban a preparar y, mientras hacian comida, se contaban muchas cosas y terminaron llevándose muy bien. Para cuando terminaron ya todos esperaban impacientes el delicioso platillo que les esperaba.

Ambas tomaron algunos platos y comenzaron a servir. Para el asombro de todos, la comida se veía deliciosa así que no esperarón para comenzar a comer.

–¡Esto está delicioso!– dice Horo saboreando su comida

–Gra-gracias–dice Tamao algo apenada mientras Maria la veía con una sonrisa, pensaba que era una chica muy penosa, pero le había caído muy bien.

–Mañana empezarán con su entrenamiento, de acuerdo– dice seriamente Ana haciendo que Yoh y María la voltearan a ver.

–¡Sí!– responden ambos muy entusiasmados para después seguir comiendo.

–Hermano, ahora que mencionan el entrenamiento– dice Pilica volteando a ver a Horo–Sería bueno que también comenzaras a entrenar, ¿no lo crees?

–Sabes Pilica . . .–contesta algo nervioso pensando en todas las futuras torturas que ella llamaba entrenamientos- creo que sigo en muy buena forma, así que jeje no será necesario

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso hermano?, mañana mismo empezaremos tu entrenamiento y yo me encargaré de que lo realizes–dice finalmente Pilica con tono autoritario,mientras los demás se reían ante la situación de Horo.

El resto de la cena paso tranquilamente. Realmente se divertian mucho, hasta que finalmente se hizo demasiado tarde y todos decidieron irse a dormir, claro que sin antes limpiar toda la cocina y trastes sucios que habían quedado.

Al día siguiente Maria e Yoh se levantaron a las 6:30. Ana planeaba empezar su entrenamiento muy temprano con el pretexto de que era buena hora para salir a correr, pero a cada uno lo envió por separado, primero a Maria y luego a Yoh.

–¡No puede ser! Jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida–se quejaba María– y eso que apenas llevo cinco vueltas, que cansancio

–Vamos Maria, no puedes rendirte ahora– decía Nieva tratando de animarla mientras seguían corriendo

–Cierto, recuerda que Ana dijo que si no terminabas, dejaría de entrenarte–comenta Terry

–Tienen razón–dice Maria con desgano–Pero ni modo, me comprometí así que ¡vamos!

La chica continúo con su entrenamiento con más entusiasmo. Finalmente, después de unas dos horas, Maria se sentó a descansar pues había terminado de correr y se encontraba bastante cansada.

–¡Al fin termine!–decía felizmente mientras se sentaba en una banca que se encontraba en el parque

–Recuerda que aún tienes que volver para hacer las compras–comenta Nieva haciendo que Maria suspirara con desgano

–Tienes razón– En eso escucha que alguien la llama desde lo lejos y, al voltear, vió a su amigo Yoh que pasaba corriendo por ahí.

Ya que estaba frente a ella, se tomo un pequeño descanso recargándose sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

–¿Qué tal tus primeras vueltas?– dice finalmente

–Bueno, digamos que fue más de lo que esperaba jeje-dice la castaña con una mano detrás de su cabeza

–Sólo hace falta que te acostumbres, ya verás que todo saldrá bien–dice Yoh sonriente

–Sí, tienes razón. Bueno no te retraso más o Ana se enojarà, además tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno y de paso para la comida también.

–Por favor, te encargo un desayuno delicioso para cuando regrese–dice Yoh casi suplicando

–No te preocupes, hoy cosinará Ryu y por lo que eh escuchado no es mal cocinero

–Cierto, jeje entonces nos vemos– dice Yoh despidiendose de Maria y continúando con su entrenamiento.

El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había transcurrido una semana. Durante ese tiempo Maria había hecho una buena amistad con todos en general; de Ryu, Jun, Pilica y los demás, no tanto de Len y Ana, pero no dejaban mucho que decir. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Yoh, y constantemente Ana le recordaba que era su prometida, pero por supuesto que solamente eran buenos amigos.

Una mañana, Ana se había levantado desde temprano y se encontraba arreglando una maleta dispuesta a salir. Yoh se percató de ello y decidió preguntarle.

–¿No es muy temprano para estar arreglándose?– Ana siguió arreglando una maleta y de ella sacó una hoja de papel que le entrego a Yoh.–¿Qué es esto?– pregunta mirando la hoja

–Es una lista de las actividades que tienen que realizar en mi ausencia– dice mientras cierra su maleta

–¡Qué!, ¿todo esto?–pregunta asombrado el pobre Yoh

–Tengo que ir a un retiro con las sacerdotisas y no dejaré que estén de olgazanes, no se por cuanto tiempo estaré fuera así que cumplan con todo.

–¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?–pregunta curiosamente Yoh

–Fue un aviso repentino y no tuve tiempo, así que nos vemos. Despideme de los demás– dice Ana para después tomar su maleta y salir de la casa.

Esa mañana, Yoh les comentó a los demás que Ana había tenido que salir, claro que algunos se emocionaron y otros cuantos se preocuparon un poco.

El tiempo siguió pasando tranquilamente hasta que finalmente Maria ya tenía tres semanas viviendo con ellos y, aunque estuviera lejos de su padre, no se sentía sola porque tenía muy buenos amigos en ese lugar. Después de entrenar arduamente ya era capaz de realizar su poseción de objetos perfectamente y para ella utilizaba dos sables que anteriormente se le habían proporcionado. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los presentes había visto la poseción de Maria, pues siempre entrenaba sola, según las especificaciones de Ana, pero claramente ese no era un problema para nadie.

–¡Tengo mucha hambre!– se queja Horo frotándose la panza

–¿Por qué se tardará tanto esa tonta pizza en llegar?– pregunta Len algo molesto

–Hace casi una hora que la pedimos–dice Yoh como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre

–Tal vez su tardanza tenga algo que ver con las trece pizzas que pidieron, ¿no creen?–comenta Manta tomando algo de té con las demás chicas, Ryu y Lyserg.

En medio de sus quejidos lograron escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta y rápidamente Yoh se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella casi a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando abrió lapuerta encontró al repartidor, tomó las pizzas y regresó felizmente hacia la casa. Sin embargo, no se fijó que en el camino había una piedra y debido a que las cajas de pizza le impedían ver, tropezó cayendo ellas.

Mientras, los demás esperaban anciosamente a que Yoh regresará y cuando finalmente lo hizo, todos se quedarón sorprendidos al ver que sólo traía una caja de pizza.

–¿Y las demás pizzas?–pregunta Lyserg

–Es una historia graciosa jeje– dice nerviosamente ante la mirada de todos–Saben, de regresó tropezé con algo y caí sobre las pizzas, quedarón completamente aplastadas.

–¡YOH!– gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras lo veían con enojo total

–Dime una razón por la que no deba asesinarte en este momento– dice furioso Len

–Ehm . . . yo, tengo la última pizza– En ese instante todos asimilaron lo que Yoh había dicho y rápidamente se aventarón encima del pobre Yoh tratando de quitarle una rebanada de pizza.

Más tarde, después de la ºluchaº por la pizza, todos habían logrado obtener una rebanada y terminaron comiendosela mientras veían la televisión, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedaran completamente dormidos. Unas horas después, Maria despertó debido al frío que sentía y decidió regresar a su cuarto a dormir. Al llegar, se sorprendió al encontrar a tres chicas en su habitación. Tenían un aspecto temible y sabía que eso no era bueno.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?–preguntó algo asustada.

–Tenemos un mensaje del señor Hao– dijo una chica alta de cabello azulado

–Quiere que se reúnan para tratar unos asuntos– dice otra de ellas de cabello anaranjado

–Lamento decirles que yo no tengo ningún asunto con él– responde Maria enojada y cruzando sus brazos

–El señor Hao sabía que dirías eso, así que nos dijo que si no ibas tú, él vendría a buscarte y no quieres que eso pase ¿cierto?–amenaza la peliazul dejando sin habla a Maria.

–Tienes que estar lista antes de las once de la mañana y dirigirte al parque donde siempre entrenas. Más vale que estes ahí.

Después de eso las tres chicas desaparecieron dejando a la castaña muy confundida y enojada. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo para mandar a la gente así como así?, eso definitivamente no le gustaba pero igual sabía que no tenía opción y que debía ir sin que los demás se enterarán.

–¿¡Pero qué rayos está pasando!?, ¿por qué a mí?– grita olvidando que los demás se encontraban dormidos y al recordarlos se tapa rápidamente la boca esperando no haber despertado a alguien. Enseguida se preparo para dormir pero fue en vano pues no pudo dormir bien pensando que al día siguiente se encontraría con él.

A la mañana siguiente Maria se levantó temprano y al abrir los ojos vio a Nieva recostada a su lado muy contenta.

–Ya es de mañana –dice Nieva saltando de la cama

–Si, ya lo noté gracias–dice la castaña para después dar un gran bostezo–¿Porqué tan entusiasmada?

–Por que hoy viene Hao Asakura

–¿Y desde cuando eso es algo bueno?–pregunta la chica, pero al hacerlo de tal forma, Nieva cambia a un semblante algo triste y desaparece de la habitación. Esa reacción preocupo bastante a la castaña, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le ocurría. En medio de sus pensamientos miró su reloj y al ver la hora se apuro a vestirse, ya era tarde para su entrenamiento matutino y si quería acabar temprano debía darse prisa. Cuando terminó, salió rápidamente de la casa ignorando completamente a los que ya se encontraban despiertos. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Gracias a su esfuerzo, lo que antes le llevaba dos horas o más, ahora podía realizarlo en una hora y con la prisa que tenía casi lo hace en tiempo récord. Nuevamente, al regresar ignoró a todos dirigiéndose a la ducha y tomando lo primero que vio en su armario para después ir a la cocina por alguna fruta ya que, realizar todo ese ejercicio tan temprano genera hambre y ella definitivamente no era la excepción. Allí encontró a Ryu preparando el desayuno y a los demás reúnidos en la mesa.

–¡Buenos días pequeña Maria! veo que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento de la mañana–dice Ryu mientras cortaba algunas verduras

–Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?–pregunta cortesmente Lyserg y la castaña asiente con la cabeza en señal afirmativa –¿Vas a salir a algún lado?

–Ehm . . . bueno yo…

–Cierto hoy saliste tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de saludarte–comenta Pilica interrumpiendo a Maria que solo pensaba en una excusa que fuera la suficientemente creíble.

–Yo tengo… ehm, tengo que ir a ver a mi papá–dice finalmente

–¿A tu papá?– cuestiona Len

–Si, es que desde que estoy viviendo aquí no lo eh visto y planeaba visitarlo hoy antes de las once

–Deberías darte prisa, ya son 10:55–comenta June Tao

–¡¿ENSERIO?! , oh no ya me voy, nos vemos al rato

Dicho esto salió de la casa y se dirigió al parque para encontrarse con Hao Asakura.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Aquí finaliza este capitulo, espero que les este gustando, ah por cierto si tuve un ºpequeñoº error en el capitulo anterior jeje el torneo de shamanes es cada 500 años no cada 300, creo que estaba alucinando cuando escribí eso jeje y me disculpo fue error mío. Bueno pues me despido, dejen vario reviews,me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan. Entonces, nos vemos.


	5. La verdad sobre Hao

**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, de verdad lamento la tardanza pero de verdad hubo demasiados imprevistos que no me permitieron actualizar antes, sólo espero que el capitulo les guste ok.**

**_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

**°La verdad sobre Hao°**

Caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia aquel parque que siempre frecuentaba. Entrenar todos los días pasando una y otra vez por el mismo sitio, eso haría que cualquiera conociera perfectamente el lugar. Una vez que llegó, se adentro un poco más y, bajo la sombra de un árbol, encontró una pequeña banca, se aproximo hacia ella seguida de Terry y Nieva, la segunda por alguna razón muy emocionada y Terry con una cara de pocos amigos. Nieva se sentó junto a Maria y Terry un poco más atrás.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear, se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Hao. Éste le hizo una señal con los ojos indicándole que lo siguiera, deteniéndose justo detrás de aquel árbol donde se encontraban.

De pronto, apareció un enorme espíritu rojo detrás de Hao recogiendo a Nieva y Maria en una mano y a Terry en la otra. El castaño se encontraba sentado en el hombro del enorme espíritu, Maria estaba bastante sorprendida definitivamente el mundo de los shamanes era realmente impresionante.

Mientras, en la casa Asakura, se encontraban acabando de desayunar cuando un terrible escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los shamanes presentes. Estaban inmóviles tratando de procesas lo que habían sentido, ése poder espiritual tan inconfundible, en verdad deseando que fuese sólo una equivocación.

-No puede ser, acaso será- fue lo que dijo Yoh antes de que todos salieran corriendo seguidos de Pilica, Tamao y Jun que los miraban confundidas. Cuando estaban cerca del lugar de donde provenía aquella energía, se percataron de una figura que cruzaba el cielo. Sus rostros palidecieron al descubrir de quien se trataba, no creían lo que estaban viendo, tal era su sorpresa que cada segundo que transcurría su respiración se dificultaba.

-No. . . puede ser- dice Lyserg con la voz entrecortada. Tantas preguntas cruzaban la cabeza de los jóvenes shamanes que no se habían percatado de la otra pasajera, quién no sabía como interpretar los rostros de sus amigos. Hao sólo sonreía satisfactoriamente ante los demás, realmente parecía disfrutar de aquella situación.

-Parece que no han cambiado en nada- comenta el mayor de los Asakura haciendo reaccionar a los presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible? Deberías estar muerto- dice Len mostrando un semblante lleno de furia lo cual ocasionó que Hao soltará una pequeña risa.

-¿Acaso creyeron que acabarían conmigo de esa forma? no en vano eh vivido tantos años además, no vine a pelear con ustedes, sólo necesito hablar con ella pero tranquilos la regresare- En ese momento Maria hubiera deseado ser invisible o por lo menos que se hubiera ahorrado el comentario anterior, pues todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella y juraba escuchar preguntas como: ¿es Maria? ¿qué hace con él? Pero por suerte Hao le dio una orden a ése enorme espíritu rojizo en el que ahora viajaban, desapareciendo en una gran explosión de fuego.

-Se supone que acabaste con él, ¿cómo puede estar pasando esto?- pregunta Lyserg volteándose hacia donde se encontraba Yoh

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea la última vez que lo veamos. No obstante Maria . . .

-Don Yoh, no puede estar dudando de ella, ¿oh si?

-¿Qué esperabas después de esto?- dice Len fríamente siendo observado por la mirada negativa de muchos

-No, pero en verdad me preocupa el motivo por el cual la esté buscando- comenta Yoh. En ese momento no tenían muchas opciones, simplemente lo único que podían hacer era esperar su regreso para aclarar todas sus dudas. Así, regresaron a la casa.

Mientras tanto Hao había llevado a Maria a un valle muy hermoso, y aunque no sabia donde estaba no dejaba de contemplar el paisaje, pues tenía pensado no hablar hasta que Hao dijera algo. Finalmente el enorme espíritu aterrizó cerca de un pequeño río.

-Aquí no podrán molestarnos, así que podremos conversar son preocupaciones- dice Hao acomodándose en una pequeña roca mientras la castaña lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿De qué se supone que tienes que hablar?- Maria lo imitó sentándose en otra roca de menor tamaño siendo rodeada por Nieva y Ferry.

-Quiero que te conviertas en un shaman fuerte, para que seas uno de mis camaradas. Por lo que me han informado, tus habilidades se han incrementado bastante y eso me serviría mucho- Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo que el shaman pudo interpretar perfectamente.

-Estoy más que segura que sabes lo que voy a responder, así que ¿para qué quieres que me una a ti? Y ¿por qué me diste de tu energía?

Hao dirigió su mirada al cielo como si hubiera algo más interesante en él- Serias una gran ayuda en mi equipo, después de todo una gran batalla se avecina.

-¿Batalla? ¿pero qué . . .

-Dejaré que lo pienses, te dejaré regresar con Yoh, pero no se te ocurra decirles algo, no me gustaría lastimarte- Hao regresó a Maria a la casa Asakura, salio rápidamente pues sabía que los demás lo estaban esperando y en verdad no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea.

Por el contrario Maria sabia que sus amigos tendrían muchas preguntas que hacerle y que ella no podría contestar así que pensaba en lo que iba ah decirles. No estaba muy lejos de la entrada cuando escucho varios pasos que se acercaban a ella, ni siquiera los había visto cuando comenzaron la ola de preguntas.

-Maria, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiona un preocupado Yoh, la chica asiente la cabeza en señal de afirmación, cosa que lo tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Hao?- pregunta Len, en su voz podía notarse algo de enojo y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –Pues yo. . .

-¿Estás relacionada con Hao?- está vez fue Lyserg. –No, es sólo que . . .

-¡Vamos dilo!-grita Horo algo desesperado. Yoh se dio cuenta de la desesperación que la chica mostraba ante tantas preguntas, así que decidió intervenir –Cálmense por favor, no conseguiremos nada de está forma, mejor vamos adentro para que nos cuente qué fue lo que paso. De está forma fue como se dirigieron a la sala de estar para discutir la situación.

-¿Qué quería ese tipo?- pregunta Pilica

-Pues . . . no dijo mucho- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunta Yoh quién tenía el semblante más sereno de todos. Maria seguía muy nerviosa pues no podía decir la verdad o se alejarían de ella, sin mencionar lo que le haría Hao. Decidió decir la verdad a medias.

-Pues, me dijo que me convirtiera en un shaman muy fuerte.

-¿Eso fue todo?¡no te dijo algo más?-pregunta Manta extrañado

-Es cierto, se fueron por mucho tiempo- comenta Jun

-Puede que sea porque me llevo a un lugar, algo como un valle, y según yo, muy lejos de aquí-Miró detenidamente los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos, realmente esa situación no la había ayudado para nada. Se dio cuenta que Lyserg lucia aún más furioso y confundido que los demás, cosa que le extraño sin embargo, ese no era el mejor momento para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¡Rayos! Y yo que creía que todo había terminado- grita Horo golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños, ante la mirada preocupada de su hermana.

-Es como si volviéramos a empezar desde cero- comenta Len.

-Pero, si lo vencieron una vez, no veo porque no puedan hacerlo de nuevo- comenta Manta inocentemente.

-No será tan fácil, ésa vez tuve el apoyo de ustedes y de todos los shamanes que participaron en el torneo. Sin embargo, recuerden que Hao no regresara siendo la misma persona, puede que ahora sea el doble de fuerte.

Las últimas palabras de Yoh fueron las gotas que derramó el vaso, dando comienzo a un incomodo silencio. Cada uno se imaginaba las catástrofes que el shaman de fuego podría causar, por lo menos la mayoría lo hacía, pues cierta castaña no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Disculpen pero, ¿qué es eso que dicen de Hao?- pregunta finalmente recordandoles a los demás que no sabía nada de esé tema.

-Es cierto, la señorita Maria no sabe nada-recuerda Ryu

-Hao es mi hermano gemelo-dice Yoh pero la chica no se sorprende pues eso ya lo sabía.

-Además es una persona muy cruel, siempre ah querido hacer un mundo sólo para shamanes y ah tratado de eliminar a muchas personas-dice Manta. La castaña estaba sorprendida, sabía que era malo pero eso era demasiado.

-No sólo eso, él fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres-Maria quedó helada al escuchar tal comentario de Lyserg pues nunca se lo habría imaginado.

-Eso nunca me lo dijo-Susurro sin pensarlo-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta Yoh

-No, nada-contesta rápidamente mientras razonaba todo lo que le acababan de decir.

-Eso no es todo-dice Len-en el último torneo de shamanes atacó a los espiritus sagrados, pero Yoh logró acabar con él, o eso creiamos hasta ahora.

-La última vez que peleamos, logré ganar gracias a la ayuda de todos los shamanes que depositaron su confianza en mi pero, ahora no se qu tan fuerte pueda ser-Yoh se veía más serio que de costumbre, realmente era un tema muy delicado para ellos, se veía con suma facilidad lo perturbados que estaban.

-Bueno, por lo que estoy viendo es un asunto grave, así que no avanzaremos nada hoy. Buenas noches a todos.-fue todo lo que dijo Maria para después retirarse a su habitación. Ella seguía muy confundida, ¿en qué momento se metió en tantos problemas? Definitivamente rogaba a los dioses que no la descubrieran, queria tanto a sus amigos que no soportaba la idea de que la rechazaran. Sin embargo, no tuvó tanta suerte, Len Tao sabía perfectamente bien cuando una persona mentia y claramente lo que había dicho anteriormente la castaña no lo había combencido del todo, pero antes de hacer conclusiones, decidó investigar lo posible.

Por otro lado, Maria se encontraba muy preocupada de no saber que es lo que debía hacer, comúnmente escogeria sin pensarlo a sus amigos, pero está vez era diferente, algo en Hao llamaba mucho su atención y en verdad no sabía qué.

**_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

**Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, de verdad espero que les este gustando la historia y que dejen muchos reviews. Aunque creo que estuvo algo pequeño jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a los que has estado siguiendo de cerca el fic.**

**PD. A la creadora de Una venganza después de mil años, n.n wii me encanto y definitivamente leeré la continuación.**


	6. Una noticia inesperada

** UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Hao Asakura se encontraba dentro de una cueva en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. Miraba al cielo detenidamente, como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento. Su fiel compañero Opacho, sentado a su lado, se limitaba a observarlo y, casi podía afirmar, que su señor estaba distraído.

–Señor Hao, ¿en qué piensa?– pregunta finalmente. El castaño lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria en su rostro.

–En la cara que pondrán Yoh y sus amigos cuando les llegué la noticia.

–Es cierto–contesta Opacho, mientras que Hao dirige nuevamente su mirada al cielo.

En la residencia Asakura, la mayoría de sus ocupantes aún permanecían dormidos. Ryu comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, realmente era muy bueno en eso, mucho más que cualquiera de los shamanes que se encontraban allí. Maria tomaba una ducha y, Lyserg y Len se cambiaban de ropa.

El peliverde fue el primero en terminar. Pronto se encamino a la cocina que, para ese entonces ya despedía un delicioso olor a comida. Tal vez Ryu no era la persona más "normal" del grupo, pero debía aceptar que en verdad era un excelente cocinero.

–¡Príncipe Lyserg! ¡Que bueno que despierta!– Aún no había visto al pelinegro cuando escuchó tales gritos seguidos de un efusivo y posesivo abrazo, al cual sólo correspondió con una ligera sonrisa.

–Buenos días para ti también –Dijo finalmente cuando Ryu lo soltó. Se asomó rápidamente para observar lo que desayunaría. Realmente olía tan delicioso que deseaba . . .

–¡Buenos días!– dice Maria alegremente entrando a la habitación. Observó rápidamente a Lyserg de reojo quien trataba de probar la comida antes de servirse. Al sentir su mirada, el peliverde se retiró rápidamente de la comida para dedicarle una sonrisa a la recién llegada. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y, aunque sus rostros mostraban una cosa, en el interior, ambos tenían preguntas acerca del otro que seguían sin descifrar. Ryu no supo exactamente lo que sucedía, pero sentía como el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse un poco pesado.

–Lyserg, ¿me ayudarías a lavar esto? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento sin embargo, había funcionado. Mientras el peliverde lo ayudaba, la castaña arreglaba la mesa para el desayuno. No estaba muy seguro el porqué de la situación anterior pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía mucho que ver con cierto shaman de fuego. Le inquietaba mucho ese tema, sabía perfectamente la situación de Lyserg, que aquella noticia le afectaría emocionalmente más que a los demás. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? En ese momento sus pensamientos eran un dilema interminable que fue interrumpido por cierto ojimiel que apareció sin aviso asustando al pobre pelinegro. La mirada de Len nunca había sido feliz pero, en aquel momento ni siquiera mostraba emoción alguna, simplemente era como ver al vacío. ¿Qué pasaba esa mañana que todos se mostraban diferentes?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los demás huéspedes comenzaran a llegar listos para disfrutar sus alimentos. Aunque no era algo incómodo, el cuarto estaba en silencio completamente. Cada uno de ellos sumergido en su propio mundo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

–Oah–Tremendo bostezo sacó de transe a los presentes. Yoh llegaba con la pijama puesta y tallándose los ojos con insistencia. Lenta y perezosamente llegó hasta su asiento y comenzó a devorar sus alimentos como si nada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían sus amigos–¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Pregunta Horo depositando el plato que sostenía en sus manos sobre la mesa. El silencio continuo pero Yoh parecía no entender. –Después de que sabes que Ha. . .

–No tiene sentido–Cortó el castaño rápidamente. Su rostro mostraba su apacible sonrisa de siempre. –En verdad no tiene sentido preocuparse de más. Simplemente sucedió y no hay vuelta atrás, sólo debemos enfocarnos en nuestro entrenamiento. Ya verán que todo saldrá bien–Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratara, todos comenzaron a calmarse. No sabían como, pero Yoh siempre lograba ese efecto en ellos, simplemente su amigo era así, era su principal característica.

–Pensé que dormirías toda la mañana–dice Len con el mismo tono serio de siempre.

–La verdad, todavía tengo sueño.

–De seguro el olor de la comida te despertó–comenta Horo con algo de comida en la boca.

–No deberías de hablar hermano. Si no te despierto, aún seguirías acostado en la cama–dice Pilica ocasionando algunas risas. Había puesto en evidencia a su hermano.

Les gustaba platicar. Siempre pasaban momentos agradables, entre peleas, comentarios sarcásticos y regaños. A fin de cuentas se divertían. Nadie más tocó el tema anterior.

Entre risas y bocados terminaron de desayunar. Se repartieron el quehacer para terminar lo más pronto posible, mientras Yoh y Maria salían a correr como todas las mañanas. Era casi imposible no ponerse a pensar en lo que Ana les haría si se enterará que no cumplían con el entrenamiento mientras estuviera ausente. Si no lo hacían, los fantasmas de la casa los delatarían, ¿es qué no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que andarlo vigilando? Pero para la mala suerte de ambos, la respuesta era No.

–¿Cómo cuantas vueltas nos faltan?– pregunta un Yoh cansado y sudoroso. María se encontraba en igual condición sino es que peor. Ya llevaban casi una hora corriendo y definitivamente el calor no ayudaba mucho.

–Creo que ya sólo cinco– dice con pesadez.

–Pero que pereza me dan.

–Tranquilo, pasaran rápido– ni siquiera ella misma se había creído su comentario, definitivamente estaba tan cansada que sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, sin embargo, estar con Yoh la impulsaba a seguir adelante pues por él, por su ayuda, ahora se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

Por fin, cuando terminaron su entrenamiento, regresaban tranquilamente a la casa. En ese momento la suerte les sonreía. Unos metros más adelante se encontraba un puesto donde vendían helado y, una oportunidad como ésa no era desperdiciada.

–¡Que delicioso está mi helado!– decía Yoh saboreando al máximo su postre que ya comenzaba a derretirse.

–Seguro, pero el mío es mejor.

–No es cierto, la fresa le gana al chocolate.

–¡Claro que no! Todos saben que el chocolate le gana a la fresa.

Así se fueron discutiendo todo el camino a casa, de cual era el mejor sabor de helado. Al llegar, el pobre de Yoh casi devuelve su recién ingerido postre al ver quién se encontraba.

–Anita, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Pues vivo aquí– contesta como si nada.

–Me refiero a que no avisaste que regresarías antes.

–Quería ver si cumplían con sus deberes. . .

–Que bueno que está todo en orden– agradecía María mentalmente.

–Pero hay otra razón . . . primero reúne a todos para que pueda decirles.

Al ver la mirada de la itako, Yoh salió rápidamente a llamar a sus demás compañeros. Una vez reunidos todos, Ana tomó asiento, todos se encontraban callados, había algo que no les daba buena espina.

–Primero que nada, ¿alguno de ustedes a revisado su oráculo?– La pregunta de Ana los había sacado de onda, ¿qué tenia que ver con lo que les iba a contar?¿acaso involucraba al torneo de shamanes? Ninguno respondió a la pregunta dando a entender la respuesta.–Me imagine, Yoh ve por tú oráculo.

Sin más se dirigió hasta el lugar donde lo había dejado con anterioridad. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El objeto se encontraba titilando una luz que le daba a entender que era un aviso. Sin mirarlo lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban los demás para entregárselo a Ana.

–Estaba segura de que ninguno de ustedes se había dado cuenta.

–¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?– pregunta Lyserg.

–El torneo se ah reanudado– La cara de la mayoría, más que otra cosa, mostraba sorpresa.

Para agrandar más esa emoción, comenzaron a sentir una presencia conocida que se acercaba a ellos. Salieron al patio para recibirlo.

–¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!–saludaba Silver

–¿Tú aquí? Entonces lo del torneo es . . .– Horo no pudo terminar debido a la interrupción de Silver.

–Verdad. Si lo es. De hecho, de eso eh venido a hablar con ustedes. Debido a la situación que vivimos el torneo pasado, se han impuesto nuevas reglas. Muchos equipos quedaron desintegrados y el número de muertos fue más grande de lo esperado, así que podran acceder nuevos shamanes al torneo.

–¿Nuevos shamanes? Entonces los shamanes que no lograron pasar la prueba anterior ahora podrán entrar–comenta Len.

–Sí pero . . . realmente no vine a hablar de eso.

–Dilo de una vez–ordena Ana con seriedad y superioridad.

–Hao Asakura no sólo ah vuelto a la vida si no que, los grandes espíritus le han dado permiso para participar en el torneo– Si antes estaban sorprendidos, no era nada a comparación de ahora, casi sentían que el mundo se les estaba cayendo encima. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

–¡No puede ser!¡Qué no tuvieron suficiente con la última vez!–se quejó Lyserg en un tono bastante furioso. Definitivamente a simple vista parecía ser el más impactado e inconforme.

–Ustedes son los apaches, ¿no podrían hacer algo?–comenta Ana

–Lamentablemente no, la decisión de los grandes espíritus es imprescindible para nosotros. Pero bueno ya están advertidos, ¿aún así quieren ingresar nuevamente al torneo?

–Claro que si. Ya saben que las cosas se van a solucionar– dice Yoh muy calmado.

–¡Eso es Don Yoh!–animaba Ryu a su amigo, mientras él sólo sonreía.

–Lo único que puedo recomendarles en este momento, es que comiencen a integrarse y a preparase para el torneo. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser mucho más complicado que el anterior. – Podía notarse la preocupación de Silver y eso angustiaba un poco a algunos de ellos sin embargo, después de todo lo que habían pasado sabían muy bien que realmente todo iba a salir bien.

Momentos después el apache tuvo que retirarse, comenzó un silencio incomodo que la itako rompió como si nada.

–Como sé que no se pondrán de acuerdo, yo formare los equipos: Horo, Len Tao y Lyserg; mientras que en el otro estarán Yoh, Ryu y Fausto.

–Oye no puedes escoger los equipos así–decía con algo de enojo Pilica, pero su hermano le tapo la boca lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que la itako se vengara con él.

–Pero Ana, aún falta alguien sabes–comentaba Yoh viendo hacia su amiga

–No lo creo, es nueva y no creo que nos sirva de mucho si, tú vas a ser el shaman King, no quiero que nadie se interponga.


	7. Escogiendo al líder

**"ESCOGIENDO AL LÍDER"**

El día comenzaba con un clima bastante agradable, los rayos de sol y la fresca brisa lo hacían posible. Una mañana perfecta para salir, eso era lo que tenían planeado cierto grupo de shamanes. En ese momento lo único que rompía el silencio de la casa Asakura era el sonido de objetos que se movían de un lado a otro seguidos del singular sonido que hacen los cierres de las maletas al ser utilizados. Planeaban salir rumbo a la aldea Apache esa misma mañana, no podían dejar pasar el tiempo después de las recientes noticias que les sorprendían cada vez más. Sí bien hubiesen sabido que una situación así surgiría, bien hubieran escogido quedarse con las ganas de convertirse en Shaman King.

Ninguno de los inquilinos de aquella casa había logrado dormir la noche anterior, algunos pensando en las terribles consecuencias que traería la llegada del shaman de fuego, otros preocupados por la reanudación del torneo y una sola persona preocupada por su futuro. Esa persona era Maria. No sabía que esperar, todas sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias y un de ellas era la que le preocupaba más que todas las demás, temía perder a sus amigos. La había pasado tan bien con ellos todo ese tiempo, desde que había conocido a Yoh su vida había cambiado por completo, no sólo por el hecho de ahora ser un shaman sino que pensaba totalmente diferente y hasta era posible que se hubiese enamorado por primera vez. Sin embargo, todo se hizo cenizas con la llegada de Hao Asakura. A simple vista le pareció una buena persona pero tal parece que no lo era, y aún así, sentía que podía confiar en él. A pesar de que había sido la razón de todas sus malas experiencias con sus seres queridos, no lo culpaba. Realmente sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

–¿Estas segura de que quieres ir? –Nieva observaba a su "ama" acomodar las últimas prendas de ropa en la maleta que descansaba en medio de la habitación. Sabía que la joven estaba bastante indecisa respecto a su situación, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en sus amigos.

–Sí quiero disipar todas mis dudas, es la única forma–Finalmente cerró la maleta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su espíritu acompañante–Además, quiero saber como es eso del torneo de shamanes.

–Pero no tienes equipo, a menos que te unas a . . .

–¡Cállate! –El gritó de Terry asusto a la castaña por un segundo. Siempre se mostraba de mal humor cuando se hablaba del mayor de los hermanos Asakura, ya lo había notado antes pero no tenía las suficientes agallas como para preguntarle el porque, más bien pensaba que simplemente le caía mal.

–De todos modos, no es como que fuera mi primera opción–Bajó un poco la tensión entre sus dos espíritus. Ellos siempre eran bastante unidos pero simplemente al mencionar ese nombre hacia que prácticamente se odiaran el uno al otro. –Mejor vamos a ver sí los demás ya terminaron.

Tomó su maleta y camino hacia el comedor. Ryu, Lyserg, Tamao, Ana y los hermanos Tao estaban presentes. Tenían un buen rato esperando a los faltantes por lo que comenzaban a lucir algo impacientes. La castaña se acercó lentamente, le incomodaba un poco la presencia de la itako; conocía su fuerte carácter pero no lograba olvidar las palabras que había mencionado la noche anterior, trataba de comprenderlas pero no lo lograba.

–¡Buenos días! –escuchó mencionar por parte de Ryu y Tamao, mientras que Lyserg le mostró una "hermosa sonrisa" según ella. Se limitó a contestar el saludo.

–Es suficiente–Ana se levantó al instante y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación para después soltar tremendo grito que hizo que los faltantes terminaran prácticamente al instante. Finalmente, con todos reunidos emprendieron la salida hacia el aeropuerto en donde verían a Manta. Contaban con dos puntos a su favor, el primero: conocían la ubicación de la aldea y el segundo, que hacía más fácil el primero: tenían un amigo que bien les proporcionaría un medio de transporte gracias a las grandes riquezas de su familia. Claramente no era tan sencillo llegar a la aldea, pero al menos los llevaría lo más cerca posible.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto se había hecho bastante corto. Pronto abordaron el avión privado de la familia Tao, era realmente grande y lujoso, se ajustaba perfectamente a las expectativas de Ana y dejaba boquiabiertos a los demás. Prácticamente podía considerarse una casa, tenía sala de estar, cocina, baño y hasta habitaciones individuales; era como estar en el paraíso.

–¡Qué impresionante! –Gritan Yoh y Horo al unísono mientras los demás se dedicaban a observar los alrededores.

–Son fáciles de impresionar–Dice Len cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia–Es uno de tantos aviones que posee la familia.

–Nunca creí que viajaría en algo como esto–María estaba que se le caía la boca al suelo.

Terminaron por instalarse en la sala. El viaje no duraría demasiado, después de todo, un avión como ese podía detectarse fácilmente sin mencionar que su gran tamaño les impediría adentrarse en muchos lugares, simplemente los llevaría hasta el desierto de Norteamérica y, a partir de allí, se irían a pie.

–¿En donde esta Fausto? –Pregunta Manta, la noche anterior Ana lo había integrado al equipo pero no lo había visto por ningún lado.

–Dijo que nos vería en la aldea Apache–Contesto Ana con un tono neutro mientras se acomodaba en el único sillón individual.

–Hace mucho que sabemos nada de él, será bueno volverlo a ver–Yoh mostraba su apacible sonrisa de siempre. Antes de alguien mencionará algo más, el oráculo que llevaban los participantes del torneo comenzó a parpadear una luz.

–Parece que han comenzado a moverse–Comenta Ryu mientras leía el mensaje de texto que se les había enviado. Al parece necesitaban ingresar el nombre de los integrantes del equipo y nombrar un líder que al parecer se haría responsable por su grupo. Para el equipo de Yoh fue bastante sencillo escogerlo sin embargo, en cuanto al equipo restante, se estaba creando una gran discusión. Len y Horo se peleaban por aquel puesto, por supuesto sus hermanas los secundaban a ambos. El pobre Lyserg intentaba detenerlos pero ninguno de los lo escuchaba y sus suplicas no daban resultado alguno.

–Yo creo que Lyserg debería ser el líder–El comentario de María llamó la atención de los presentes. –Sin ofender pero parece ser el más maduro del equipo, ¿quién esta de acuerdo con eso? –Los demás levantaron la mano, a excepción de Ana aunque igualmente aceptaba esa propuesta.

–Ustedes no pueden decidirlo, no son del equipo.

–El picudo tiene razón, sólo nosotros podemos votar.

–A quien le dices picudo, cabeza de maceta.

–¿maceta? ¡Ya verás!

La pelea duró unos minutos más pero al último terminaron por aceptar a Lyserg como su líder. El peliverde se quedó un momento pensando en el cambio tan drástico que había hecho su vida, durante el último torneo había viajado con los soldados X de los cuales ahora no sabía nada. Sabía que su deseo de venganza lo había hecho tomar decisiones equivocadas, actuaba como un chiquillo encaprichado y ahora era el líder de un equipo que, aunque se hizo más por obligación que por petición, nunca se imaginó llegar a tener tan grande responsabilidad. Por que eso era, de ahora en adelante, sus decisiones no sólo le afectarían a él sino también a sus amigos. Tenía que hacer su rabia a un lado y pensar en las personas que lo rodeaban, sí lo hubiese comprendido desde el principio, tal vez no habría ocasionado tantos problemas en el pasado.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Qué haremos señor Hao? Parece que hay una fecha límite para ingresar la información –Opacho veía expectante al shaman de fuego en la espera de una respuesta. Ambos descansaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en lo que parecía ser las afueras de una ciudad. El castaño dejó de observar el objeto en su muñeca y dirigió la vista al cielo por unos segundos.

–Tranquilo, ella estará con nosotros antes de que esa fecha llegue.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Conozco a su familia perfectamente bien, todos son igual de obstinados.

–Pero señor Hao, ¿por qué ella?

–Por que su familia está en deuda conmigo desde hace 500 años y justo ahora se presento la oportunidad para que me devuelvan el favor que les hice–Hao observó por un momento el rostro de su pequeño acompañante, lucía curioso, sabía que deseaba saber más pero por el momento no podía decir mucho–Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

El moreno no hizo comentario más. Sí bien era la persona que más conocía al dueño del espíritu de fuego igual había cosas que aún no sabía de él. En situaciones así prefería esperar a que su "amo" le contara con más confianza lo que le había sucedido en vidas pasadas. Al fin y al cabo, después de haberlo creído muerto y convencerse de que nunca lo volvería a ver, ahora estaba con él y esperaría el tiempo necesario a su lado.

. . . . . . . . .

Lyserg tenía la mirada perdida en su bandeja de alimentos. La hora del desayuna había llegado y todos se encontraban comiendo en la sala, el peliverde se había apartado del grupo para tratar de despejar su mente. Ryu lo notó de inmediato así que fue donde él para saber lo que le ocurría pues sabía perfectamente bien que Lyserg sólo se comportaba de esa manera cuando algo le preocupaba.

–¿Qué sucede príncipe Lyserg? ¿Es por Hao? –Aquellas preguntas sacaron de trance al nombrado.

–No–Contestó mecánicamente–Bueno, sí y no. Es por lo de hace rato.

–¿Lo de ser líder? –El chico asintió ante tal pregunta. Sus ojos transmitían cierta duda, o al menos eso percibía Ryu. –Y eso tiene que ver con Hao porque . . .

–Es que, es la razón por la que no creo desempeñar un buen papel. La ira que siento en mi interior me ciega y pueda que exponga demasiado a los demás.

–Es por eso que te escogimos. Puede que llegues a cegarte pero para eso estamos los demás, para ser tus ojos en ese momento. Sabemos que nunca harías algo que pudiese lastimarnos. –Lyserg no sabía que responder ante tales palabras. Se sentía afortunado de haberlos conocido, de tenerlos a ellos como amigos. Una sonrisa adorno nuevamente su rostro, al pelinegro le pareció tan tierno que le brindo uno de esos efusivos abrazos que suele darle en las mañanas. Después de aclarar sus dudas ambos regresaron a la sala con los demás para terminar sus alimentos en compañía de todos.

El camino era largo y nadie sabía que esperar en el futuro, sin embargo, estaban juntos y eso era suficiente para ellos. No importaba que sucediera, podrían solucionarlo, o al menos eso esperaban hacer. Lo único que ignoraban eran los planes que cierto shaman tenía para ellos.


End file.
